Fairytale, No Fairy
by aroomofonesown
Summary: AU - Pam and Tara fairytale, complete with a stolen princess in a tower, an unlikely hero and Lafayette being, well, fabulous. It's rated T right now, but who knows? Please check it out and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I sat down to update **_I'm Glad It's You_**. The last chapter was a little intense in all the right ways, but still took a lot out of me. So… as I sat to continue my previous fic, this came streaming out of my head instead, lol. I'm almost positive it is some sort of self preservation instinct to keep me from losing my mind. Anyway, balance is good. I hope you enjoy reading about these two as much as I did discovering them.

And don't forget to review… pretty, pretty pleeeeaaaasssseee!

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't...except for the concept, that belongs to me.**

Pamela de Beaufort sat in her tower. She just sat as the walls seemed to close in around her. She didn't feel like reading or writing today. She didn't feel like singing or sewing. She didn't feel like any of the usually mundane activities that occupied her time and kept her mind off the reality of her situation.

She was a prisoner, this fact no matter how it was ignored by her captures, could not be denied.

She was a prisoner locked in a tower. It was her punishment, imposed by her completely unimaginative parents. It had always been her punishment and after 25 years, she was sure she had spent at least 20 within these walls that were a particular shade of grey that made her stomach turn.

This was only because it took her longer to speak than most children. Once she did learn to speak, she found there were all sorts of things you could be locked away for. So, she stayed locked in her tower, far above the rest of the world.

She stood and walked to her only window. The beauty pulled her blonde braid from her back over her shoulder, so she could toy with it between her fingers. She had thought a lot recently about her predicament. She had acted out a lot recently because she was thinking a lot about her predicament. And she had been locked up a lot recently due to thinking and acting out a lot because of her predicament. It was a cycle that repeated itself every few years; 5 to be exact. However, her parents were not opposed to throwing her up here arbitrarily and at their whim.

She rested her elbow on the stone ledge and leaned out. There was fog and the air was cool. It was always cool and she had never seen the sun, though she dreamt about it often. She sighed and dropped her cheek to her hand as she brushed the end of her golden locks across her lips. _This couldn't be life_. She looked down at the castle below, the people scurrying around in preparation and the large fortress that surrounded it all. Even when she was allowed out, she was watched closely so she wouldn't venture beyond the gates.

This particular time she had been sent to her tower for… she couldn't even remember. She couldn't even remember how long she had been here this time. She couldn't measure the days by the sun; the sky never seemed to change. She tried counting visits, but sometimes she was so dazed by the end, that she forgot to record them. Once you forgot a few days, there was no point. It was probably close to a week and before that she had been sentenced to a month.

She sighed again and jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned to find her mother; a short dark haired woman with dark eyes in a dark gown. She was so trapped in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the key turn and her door open, even though it creaked quite loudly.

The noise was a precaution that she had devised, so she would be alerted to her visitors. She didn't like being surprised.

Even though no one ever came to see her but these two, she felt like it was the only way she could protest their …arrangement and it gave her some hope –_whatever that was_. No matter what they did to the entry way, they couldn't stop the noise and this pleased the blonde.

Pamela blinked and composed herself. She didn't say a word as she walked passed her father and nodded. He too, was short with dark hair, but where the woman was slim; he was a bit round about the middle. When she was younger she would poke him and it made her giggle. As you can imagine, this caused her to be locked away for a period of time. She spent two weeks in captivity every time, though in truth, she thought it completely worth it.

She reached into the cabinet on the wall and retrieved one glass and a small blade. Her parents took their places at the table.

"Child," Her mother's voice was not soothing; it jerked and hissed in a way that almost hurt the girl's ears. She had spoken that way all her life, but the fair maiden would never get used to it. "what's the matter? Are you not glad to see us?"

She managed a smile, but not too wide, that too was punishable and though life outside of the tower wasn't much, she did want out in time for the festivities -_ if you could call it that_. "No, it's not that. I'm just a little tired I guess."

The man spoke up next. His voice was loud and attacked her delicate ears as well, "It is for your protection that we keep you here. If you were to venture beyond these walls, savages would surely take you and eat you." This actually seemed to excite him. He didn't say it, but she saw it in his eyes as he scanned her body.

She shrugged and moved on with her task. She didn't see how that would be any different than their current arrangement.

She dragged the tiny blade across her alabaster skin and broke open her wrist. The crimson liquid that poured from her was caught by the glass she held beneath her wound. The couple licked their lips and she rolled her eyes. Attitude was not tolerated, but she knew that they were no longer paying attention to her. They were focused on the blood that they came to take day after day –_or maybe it was night after night_ – she didn't know.

Her wrist healed and the glass was full. The older woman was salivating, as she always did. This disgusted her child, but was much more desirable than the man's reaction. He smacked his lips and hummed in anticipation. The blonde handed the glass to her mother and she drank.

Pamela held out her arm to her father. He caressed then kissed it, as was his ritual. She didn't like it. It sent dread through her, but it would be over soon. She repeated her actions with the blade and he brought her wrist to his mouth and began to suck. She thought this was quite inappropriate for a father, but what did she know, she had only ever had the one and had nothing to compare it to.

_This_ was their arrangement: she remained captive and her parents fed on her.

When they were finished, her wrist healed again and Pamela went back to her window. She was slightly slower than before, but today's feeding was one of the better ones. Over the years, there were nights that they left her weak and once it took her an entire month to return to her natural state (an entire month that she spent here, within her small stone palace). They didn't stop during this time, though they did take less of her. She supposed that had to count for something.

When she was a child they made it a game, but once she was old enough to know this wasn't normal, they gave up all pretence and indulged fully. It was at this point that the man had begun to satisfy his hunger for her, by taking what he wanted directly from the source. He had also begun eyeing her in a way that made her feel dirty and seemed to upset her mother.

The couple sat at the table hunched over. They would need a few moments to collect themselves. It was always like this and had been for as long as she could remember. They drank from her then seemed to lose all ability to move or be coheren. When they were recovered, they left without a word but were clearly intoxicated. Her father seemed to eye her hungrily and she knew one day he would want to satisfy that urge. It was only a matter of time.

She sighed and couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be lucky enough to be taken by the savages her father threatened her with.

XXX

"Tara, bitch, are you out of your mind?" Lafayette loved his cousin dearly, but she was far too impulsive and seemed to like danger. She was always getting into trouble and he was always getting her out. This time, however, she had gone too far.

"No," Tara was confident with her declaration. "She's up there, Lala. I saw her."

"And what was you doing so far outside the realm anyway? Delilah is gon' be furious."

Tara just looked at him and pulled back one side of her mouth. "No, she ain't." Her mood was heavy. "Delilah don't even know I exist. You're the only one of us important enough to be counted."

This broke her cousin's heart, but he wouldn't cry and ruin the thick black liner that he had spent the morning applying. They were both dark and for this reason had grown up outside the city walls in the field, pastures and forests. It wasn't a law, it's just how things seemed to turn out over the generations and neither of their mothers was in any condition to change their station, not even for the sake of their children.

It had been a simple life, but they wanted more. Lafayette was brought to the city by a nobleman. He had aided the young man once and now was the lover he lived with at court. He had also made quite an impression on the Empress upon his arrival and was asked to serve in her temple. He was the only man allowed to see her priestesses. This was probably because he was not a threat in the least and they seemed to thoroughly enjoy his company.

"No." He said forcefully. "You have thought of some ridiculous things in your time, but this, this will get you fuckin' killed." He began to sashay away.

Tara chased after him, not ready to give up yet. She positioned herself in front of him and held his shoulders so he had no choice, but to listen. "Lafayette, she's been gone since before I was born. When was the last time anyone saw her?"

Lafayette didn't answer. His cousin was right and if anyone else had come to him, he might have helped, but this was the one person he loved more than life. There was no way she would succeed where others had failed and he couldn't bare to lose her.

"Exactly, not since the night they took her." She dropped her hands, knowing that he wouldn't leave and would let her continue even though he probably wouldn't agree. "25 years, and almost 5 solstices now, without her and I'm the only one that has ever seen her."

He cut her off. "How you know it was her? You ain't never seen the girl."

She snapped back at him. "A blond in the middle of that foggy, dreary ass castle? _Gold_ hair in that place? When you ever seen or heard of that shit?" She could tell he was thinking about it. "Plus, if she ain't a prisoner, why she locked up in a tower?"

"I don't know. Maybe she got a fetish. Remember Ms. Twindle, she liked to be locked up too." That was the best he could come up with.

The woman she described did sound a lot like the princess and how could someone have hair the color of sun in a place where it never shown. "What the hell were you doing out of the realm?" he repeated his earlier question.

The dark skinned woman in front of him dropped her head. He already knew what she was going to say, so he didn't make her. "Did you find her?" He was speaking of his aunt and Tara's mother. His cousin just nodded.

Leticia Maenard, or Lettie Mae, had a slight problem with spirits. Both sisters did, but while Lafayette's mother's were in her head, Lettie Mae's were in her cup. She disappeared from time to time and Tara always went searching for her. She had seen much of the country beyond the realm on her sojourns to retrieve her mother, so it wasn't all together bad.

"She ok?" She brought her face up to meet his as if to say, _are you serious?_ "I mean as ok as she can be, bitch." He pursed his lips.

Tara smiled at him and shrugged. "Never know. She sleep now. Your momma gon' keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

"My momma know you leavin'?"

"She said it was my destiny." They both almost fell over laughing. It felt good.

"That bitch almost as crazy as you."

Tara was more thoughtful now and looked into her cousin's eyes. "Look, Lala, they were preparing for some festival when I got there. It's the best chance I got." She was pleading with him to help her, but she would do it alone, if need be. "It'll take three days to get there…"

"What? You gon' just walk in and ask for the blonde girl that got stole quarter of a century ago and they gon' give her back? They probably drankin' her and shit. You know them people can't resist what's runnin through her. Why you think dey took her in the first place?" He waved his hand in her face.

It wasn't that he wasn't convinced; he just didn't see why she had to be the one. "If you found her, why can't you just let a soldier know and they can go get her?" He knew the answer. Tara wanted to count. She never had and feared she never would. He knew what it was like and he couldn't blame her.

"Look, just give me the amulet." She put her hands on her hips. He was thinking about it. "I'm going to get her whether you help or not, but at least she'll be protected that way." Her eyes turned slightly sinister. "You wouldn't want me to tell the Empress, you been wearing her robes would you?" He knew she wouldn't, when would she ever have an audience with the Empress.

He disappeared into the temple and came back with a velvet cachet. It was a deep purple, too deep to be anything but sacred. He held it out to her. When she reached for it he brought it back to him and warned her, "If you die, bitch, Imma kill you, ya understand?" He gave her the bag. "If you ain't back in a week, I'm going to Delilah."

XXX

Tara had been traveling for two days, before she reached the fog. She was glad to have reached the kingdom so quickly and commended herself at having taken a shortcut, even though she would have lost at least a day if she was wrong about the untouched road. She had good instincts though and she usually followed them.

She didn't mind traveling and the young woman liked the time it gave her to think. This trip in particular was a pleasure. She wasn't thinking about the horrible situation she might find her mother in or how long she would stay home and safe before she had a 'spell' and ventured out again. This time she thought of what it would be like to return to the city with the lost princess. She was going to count and that's all that mattered.

When she reached the wall, it was easy to enter. The gates were open and no one stopped her. There were so many people of all castes that she fit in very well. So she slowly made her way through the crowd and toward the tower. She looked up to see her prize. She continued forward, never taking her eyes off the girl in the window. She was the piece that would give her a place. Returning her safely was the only thing that mattered and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of that.

XXX

Pamela wasn't able to attend the festival, though it was in her honor. They had been collecting her blood for over a month now; a little at a time so as not to deplete her entirely. It was like this every year. The town's people gather and drank of the princess they would never see.

Her parents told her it was too dangerous with so many strangers roaming the grounds. She walked to the window to look over all the 'strangers' that were such a threat to her. A small movement in the middle of the crowd caught her eye. She couldn't see their face. A deep brown hood caused a shadow to fall on their features, but they moved with purpose through the people. Their steps were far too deliberate to be a guest enjoying themselves. A small wave of hope rose in the girl.

The stranger's head turned up to her window. Her heart raced. It surprised her, she had never really felt anything before, but this was nice. She almost stumbled as she began collecting her things. She had already planned what she would take. She had had several years to prepare for this day.

When Pamela finished gathering her things, she sat quietly on the bed waiting. She wore her traveling cloak around her shoulders. Though it was years old, it was in perfect condition, since she never traveled. She gathered some food and two more dresses. These too, were new. She remained in her gown most of the time having no place to wear proper clothes.

She would leave her gown on for the journey. It was thick enough. She didn't know where she was going and didn't want to ruin her clothes along the way. She thought it was best to have something decent for when she arrived at her destination. She wanted to be as presentable as possible, even if she was just going to be fed to savages. She donned her hood and waited. Her things were tied in one of her sheets in a nice bundle and rested beside to her. She watched the door with growing anticipation.

She was supposed to fear this moment, but instead she welcomed it.

XXX

This had been infinitely easier than Tara thought it would be. She slipped right passed the front gate and through the crowd. There was one man guarding the door to the tower, but he appeared to be asleep.

As she approached him slowly, she smelled a familiar scent; one she had been plagued by since childhood. She instantly knew from experience that she would be able to slip in and out with her trophy and without detection. If her mother's episodes were any indication, he would be out for at least a few hours. She grabbed the keys from his belt and climbed the stairs.

There were so many and when she reached the door she had to catch her breath before finding and inserting the correct key. Pamela heard this and she felt a flutter in her stomach, this was new too. She liked it. She wouldn't describe it as giddy, because she didn't know what that meant, but you can be sure that that's what it was.

When the door opened she stood. The figure was smaller than she had expected. For some reason she thought savages would be larger. She wasn't afraid, but she didn't want to show her excitement either.

She walked over and pulled back the hood that hid her intruders face. _It was woman, she was beautiful._ This made her heart beat in a way she had never felt before. She swallowed and steadied her breathing, not wanting to seem too eager to be kidnapped.

She looked into the girl's eyes. They were dark like her mother's, but they seemed alive and warm, where the older woman's had always been dead and cold. "Have you come to collect me?" She almost smiled, but thought better of it.

Her voice tickled the peasant's ears. Tara expected the blue in her eyes, they all had blue eyes. What she didn't expect was for them to pierce her soul and wrap around her heart.

She couldn't think of that now, it would only distract her from the task at hand and she needed this triumph. Whatever was flowing out of those eyes and into her would have to wait until her deed was done.

She had to shake her head in order to return her focus to the mission at hand. She cleared her throat in an effort to sound authoritative and strong, "Yes."

The girl walked to the bed and picked up her bundle. She strolled back over to her rescuer or kidnapper – _at this point they were one in the same and it didn't matter_ – and handed it to her. "You won't mind carrying this, will you?" Tara took the bag from her and struggled to break eye contact. The blonde seemed to be having trouble doing the same.

The ivory princess followed Tara to the door. But she stopped abruptly before she reached it and turned. This caused the girl to pump into her. Electricity raced through both of them. They each swallowed hard and made awkward apologies.

"I almost forgot." Tara reached in her pocket and pulled out the purple bag. She tipped the open end in her hand and a silver chain landed in her palm. There was a deep blue stone trapped in a cage of silver symbols on the end.

Tara gently pushed back Pamela's hood and placed it around her neck. "This will keep you safe." She smiled sweetly and the blonde noted that this may be the first time she had seen anything as beautiful as this woman who had come to take her. The back of her chocolate fingers brushed the side of her neck as she placed the necklace. Another wave moved through the blonde, though this time she didn't know what the feeling was.

Tara grabbed her hand and squeezed. The blonde was paralyzed. "Are you ready?"

* * *

And there you have it... I'll still be updating my other fic, but it feels good to have this out of me.

As always comments are wanted and NEEDED! You're my muse and it helps me get excited about updating faster ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N If they're not in Bon Temps do I still have to say it? Just to be on the safe side …. I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Now, it should be stated, for the record, that while Pamela was a beautiful woman of 25 and quite intelligent, she was also … what you might call… socially awkward. She had lived a very solitary life. No one ever talked to her or touched her. She didn't have friends or even acquaintances. She had her parents for an hour a day while they drank and recovered …and her tower. As you can imagine, this made the girl quite cynical.

But there were also her dreams; wonderful dreams about the sun and a bright, peaceful world that seemed more like a memory than imagination.

She taught _herself_ how to read and write. Since then she spent her time learning about the world from her books, not that she would ever see it. She supposed she had been held before and cared for. When she was a baby, perhaps? But she had never experienced joy or happiness or even contentment; only deep longing.

And no one had **_ever_** held her hand. Not like this, not ever. She felt warm inside. She liked that too.

"Hey," Tara squeezed again. Pamela squeezed back, she was practicing. "Are you ready?" She smiled and the princess nodded.

As she descended the spiral stone staircase (in that putrid grey hue) for the last time, the blonde didn't look back with mixed emotions or fear for what would become of her. Instead, she focused on the beautiful woman that had come to save her. She had ceased being a kidnapper the instant she wrapped her fingers around the blonde's. This moment was enough and more than isolated princess had ever had before.

She was jarred from her thoughts, by an arm abruptly thrown across her chest. The young woman pushed her against the wall and held a finger to her lips "shhh… someone's coming." Tara sighed and hit her head against the stone wall behind them. _Why didn't she wait?_ She turned to the blonde and caressed her cheek. She was distracting her; she didn't want her to see how frightened she was. "They can't see you." She dropped her eyes to the necklace, "Not while you are wearing that." She squeezed her hand again. "Get out of the tower, wait outside the gate. I'll meet you there."

Tara had no idea what she was doing or how she was going to do it. She reprimanded herself for being so impulsive. Lafayette was always warning her, but this time she actually felt like she might have gone too far. She didn't see a way out of this. All she knew is that she had to get the princess out of the tower.

She had been in tight fixes before. She had gotten out of them before. She would figure something out and meet the girl at the gate. She would bring her home safely and be rewarded for it. She smiled, sighed and ran down the steps and into the darkness.

Just like that the beautiful savage 'come to save her' was gone and so was hope of escape. Pamela was alone… again. She would have thought it was a dream and stayed there dazed if not for the sounds she heard below. There was a series of loud thuds, screams and grunts. She broke out of her trance and rushed to see what had happened to the girl.

Then, silence. She paused on the dimly lit stairwell.

A voice, it was almost a growl and sent a chill through her bones. "Take her to the dungeon. I'll check on the princess."

At this Pamela froze. What should she do? There was nowhere to hide and she wouldn't make it up the stairs in time. She pushed herself as far as she could into the wall on instinct and closed her eyes tight. _Wait, she needed to see what was coming_. She opened one eye, but held the other closed tightly so as not to been seen.

A small man that she recognized as the one that brought her food from time to time stopped in front of her and paused. He listened then continued up the stairs. She almost screamed for fear of being caught, but he didn't seem to notice her and she thought it better not to alert him of her presence. Then she remembered the dark skinned woman's words – _They can't see you_.

She had it. _Why couldn't she rescue her rescuer?_

XXX

In all the years of preparing, Pamela hadn't planned on being quite so proactive in her own kidnapping, but there she was sneaking through the doors of the main house, dipping in corners and walking down dark passage ways until she reached the dungeon. She had only been there once before, but luckily she had an excellent memory and found it easily. It was a trick she taught herself, since she never knew what information would be valuable or not. And since she literally had nothing to do all day, she gathered as much information as possible.

It was just as dark as she had remembered and it was cold like everything else around her. She remembered the smell more than anything. The air tasted like rot and it made her gag. She couldn't be sick though, not yet. Once, she was outside the walls she could stop, right now, she needed to find the small traveler.

She walked slowly and quietly down the stairs to the damp hole. She stopped in front of the only door. It was made out of huge pieces of wood held together by iron. It was open and she was glad that she didn't have to try and wrestle with it on her own. She walked through the entry way and entered a room with two torches standing on either side of a key rack.

There was an empty chair where the guard was supposed to stand sentinel. They didn't have many prisoners, none if fact. Well, none other than the one they had just captured. The town's people were always on their best behavior around festival time. The blood had that effect on them. There was no need for someone to sit here all night, but with at least one prisoner that she knew of, she thought it odd that the position was vacant.

She better hurry; surely someone would be returning soon. She grabbed both rings of keys off the wall in one hand and a torch in the other. When she started toward the end of the room she saw another dark hallway. The princess rolled her eyes and kept walking. She looked through the barred walls that lined the corridor and scanned cells.

Pamela reached the last one and had discovered nothing. She almost gave up, before she saw a movement in the corner of the cell at the far end. Something she had missed before. It was _her_ girl. She rocked in the corner moaning. She was holding her arm and her knees where pulled to her chest. She was in pain. They had hurt her!

The blonde was furious, but then she saw her face. It was curled in pain, but _wasn't_ harsh. Even with her eyes closed, she was just as captivating. The princess had to reach her. She went to pull the door open, but it was locked. _Of course, it was locked_. She remembered the keys. She found a notch on the wall opposite the cell and hung her torch for light. Her thin frame bent down to examine the lock. She tried 3 keys that she thought would fit, before one allowed her entry.

Pamela ran to the corner and dropped to her knees before the stranger, but then she realized she didn't know what to do. She reached out a hand to touch her, but she didn't know how. She dropped her head and whispered to the girl. Her voice was light, "You will be alright." She wanted to comfort her. "Don't worry." The girl moaned again and turned over, resting her head on the princess's lap.

She raised her pale arms and froze. Her eyes widened at the contact. She didn't know what to do. But then the most amazing thing happened. The girl looked up at her with a chocolate gaze that trapped her own blue one. The corners of her pink lips pulled into a smile and she placed her palm on the side of a cocoa cheek.

It was soft. It was warm. And it sent a wave through her. She shivered a little, before beginning to stroke the side of her face. The blonde was soothing her. She was good at it. She smiled again and Tara's eyes drifted shut. The girl began to calm and the princess was able to look her over. She wasn't badly wounded, just badly beaten, but she would have to get her cleaned up to know for sure. She tried wiping some of the blood away with her gown, but it wasn't enough.

She needed supplies. She had water in her satchel, _but where was that_? The intruder had it when she was taken. Maybe she kept it. Pamela scanned the room. She was relieved to find it had been thrown against the wall. It wasn't far from her, but she would have to leave the girl to reach it.

The princess leaned down and a few stray hairs they had fallen from her braid during their escaped brushed Tara's face. Her eyes fluttered open again. She still hadn't regained full consciousness, but sometimes it is between reality and fantasy that we find the most truth.

Tara thought she was an angel. She really was astounding. All of the stories and myths about that had been true. Her hair was a halo lit from behind by the fire flickering on the wall. Her eyes were enchanting and her mouth… Tara's eyes dropped to the fair skinned woman's lips. She was speaking, but what was she saying. Tara tried focusing.

"Can you hear me?" Her palm still rested on Tara's face. The peasant didn't respond. The blonde just sighed and continued in case the stranger was listening. "I'm going to put you down, but I'll be right back." She pointed to the other wall. "I'm just going to get my things. Ok?" Nothing. The princess smiled then slowly dropped her head.

Once she had retrieved the pack, she came back over to the wounded girl. With more time to think about positioning she propped herself up against the wall. She pulled the woman into her lap and brushed her inky tresses from her face. She unbundled her pack and pulled out a water pouch.

Her blue eyes sparkled and without the ability to stop herself, what with her injuries and all, Tara fell into them.

"You need to drink." She saw a delicate ivory hand holding the pouch to her lips and she did as she was told. Though her head was cradled and the blonde was holding the water, Tara was able to swallow on her own. The pale princess considered this a victory and looked around for more assistance.

There was a cot in the corner. If she could get this dark beauty to it, she may be able to better assess the damage done by the guards. It took her a while and she struggled, but within a few minutes the Tara was resting comfortably. The princess knelt staring down at the woman who had risk her life for hers. The stranger was still drifting in and out when they heard voices.

Fear rose in the flaxen haired woman's chest. They would surely kill her savage. Without thinking, she removed the amulet and placed it around the stranger. She didn't know how long she had before they found her, so she had to hurry.

But she couldn't. She traced the outline of the dark features below her finger tips as if memorizing them. Pamela brushed her thumb across the plump bottom lip of the woman outstretched before her. Now was not the time, but she really should figure out what was happening to her body. She would think about it when they returned her to her prison. She knew she would think of nothing else ever again except for the stranger that came to rescue her from her tower.

She thought a moment then leaned in to the woman's face. She didn't know how, but she must. She held her pink lips above, just barely touching cocoa ones. If she had to return to her tower, she would do it with the memory of this stranger on her lips. She gathered her courage and pressed into the kiss.

Her lips were warm and soft. Every good thing that Pamela had never felt before was waiting for her on those lips. There was an eternity of joy and love. She felt it. It was as real to her as the stones that kept her captive. It was truth. She brushed her thumb back and forth across her chin, prolonging the moment.

The voices drew closer. She pulled away and as she did, a small brown hand held her wrist. She whimpered and the blonde quickly rushed back to her and brought a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" Her azure gaze shot to the cell doors. "They won't kill me. They'll lock me up and drink me." She forced a smile. "I've already lived that." She scanned the woman's body with a gentle eye. Her face grew serious and she brought her ivory cheek to meet the warm chocolate skin of the stranger's face. She whispered in her ear. "But I can't let them hurt you again." She kissed her cheek softly "Thank you."

When she straightened, the traveler was able to see her face. It was even more magnificent against the harsh backdrop of the dim cave. There was one tear and the blonde managed a small smile before they took her.

This was the last thing Tara saw, before it shot through her.

Pamela wasn't taken to her tower. Instead she was ushered into a side of the house she had never seen before. The sentries brought her to a room. It was large with hardly any furniture. Candles lined the walls, but almost seemed in vain in the huge space. Against the wall in the center of the room was an obstructive wooden bed. Somewhere in the shadow was a figure. She couldn't make it out, but she knew who it was.

"I told you, this day would come." Came hissing through the darkness. "He is livid." She stepped forward with a lurch.

Pamela tried to sound surprised, but she wasn't accustomed to lying so it came out more mischievous than anything. Her smirk didn't help. And the raised eyebrow was entirely too far, but she didn't care. She felt powerful and confident after what she had just done. She would probably die in this room once the woman got started, anyway, so why not push a little. "Mother?"

"You can't honestly believe that I'm your mother. I see those books have done nothing for your common sense." Pamela could see her face as she drew closer. "He said I could have as much as I want…" A thin smile slithered across her lips, "from where ever I want it." Her own words caused her to bit her lip in anticipation. "He will not save you today and I won't need that infernal glass."

Pamela didn't move and the dark haired woman reached her. She bent down and found the seam of the blonde's gown. Her cold fingers tore at it, until the blonde's entire leg was on display. She caressed the inside of her thigh then kissed it.

"Perfect." She hissed.

XXX

What Pamela was had nothing to do with it. True Love's _First_ Kiss is the same for everyone, whether you are mortal or immortal; woman or goddess, it causes the same euphoria that leads to the same healing. It is the same every time for everyone. But not everyone experiences it.

The rarity of the thing is what gives it its greatest power. Most don't have the courage to confront true love when it is in front of them, so they pass it on the street or turn away when it catches their eye from across the room. The audacity of the courage to embrace it, even take it, is the spark that lights the flame.

The stolen princess had improperly diagnosed her patient. Tara was badly hurt, dying really. Luckily, while she didn't know the severity of the condition the nurse in question did have the cure. With one moment of bravery, a brief act of desperation she set in place a healing that raced through the young girl's being. It mended bones and closed wounds along the way. The fog slowly lifted from Tara's mind and she realized where she was.

She had to find the pale princess.

Tara checked the tower first, but she wasn't there. She didn't know where else to go so she began randomly opening doors and scoping spaces in the main house. It was half way through the first floor on the east wing that she decided she should probably have some sort of weapon in case she actually found what she was looking for. She borrowed a sword from an armed statue in the hall and continued searching.

She was losing hope. Tara had opened almost every door in the entire castle, or at least it felt that way. She was exhausted until she thought about how willingly the golden goddess gave up freedom to save her. And the kiss… she had to push through, find her and take her away from this terrible place. It was no longer about a reward; it was about protecting her princess.

She threw open a door at the end of the hall on the first floor in the far west wing and found her. She was lying on the floor not moving. Crouched over her was a slender woman with pale skin and long black hair. She looked like creature. She was sucking at the blonde's exposed leg and didn't hear Tara enter the room. She walked over slowly and lifted the sword over her head.

The dark skinned woman said a quick prayer and called out to the predator. She raised her head and turned to look at the direction the noise came from. She brought down the blade swiftly and severed the queen's head.

She just stood there for a minute. She had never killed before. She didn't feel that different. Yes, she did. As she looked at the princess laying there lifeless with blood dripping down her leg, she was glad that she was able to kill for her. Hopefully, she wasn't too late.

Tara rushed to the lifeless alabaster frame. She reached down, but didn't have time to touch her. There was a loud shuffling noise in the hall. It was the king. Tara was still hidden by the necklace, so she walked over and took his head off just as swiftly. The young woman was able to breathe then. She returned her attention to the limp body.

She was still beautiful and she still had breath, but she was weak. Very weak. Tara leaned down and brushed her cheek. "I'm going to save you. Just hold on… just hold on." Tara gathered her cloak around her, grabbed the bundle and prepared to go.

Before she lifted the blonde, she thought about the journey ahead of them. She thought it would be smart to take some insurance for the road. She leaned down to the king and queen and removed the rings that held their seals on the index fingers. She wasn't sure it would work, but it was something.

Without another thought she gathered the princess and gently placed her over her shoulder. There was a small vacant house just beyond the fog at the end of the untouched road. She remembered seeing it on the way.

If she could get her there, she would be able to save her.

* * *

Ummm... ok now what? Review, please : )


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't. Except the story, that's all me.**

Pamela was too weak to do anything. She laid there limp with her eyes closed while Tara gathered her in her warm embrace and took her to safety. She was awake, but she was trapped inside herself. This had happened before when her parents –_she had to remember,_ _they weren't her parents –_took too much of her before. Slowly she would regain her faculties and eventually recover entirely. It was just a matter of how long that was going to take now. Last time it took a month.

Her hero lifted her with ease. She made her way quickly out of castle and through the gate. There was a horse waiting there, but not tied up. The animal was hiding in the woods. Tara let out a loud, distinct whistle and the creature appeared. She struggled to figure out a way to hold the princess and ride comfortably, she wasn't sure what time it was and the sky gave no clue. It was only a few hours ride past the fog and to the house. Hopefully, it was just beginning to grow dark on the other side.

She placed the princess on the horse between her legs. The delicate ivory limbs hung to one side of the animal beneath them. Tara pulled up the helpless maiden's hood to protect her from the wind and rested her against her chest. She strapped their torsos together with her belt so she wouldn't jump about.

Before she took off, she whispered in her ear "We're almost there. Just hold on. I'll save you." She thought she heard a sigh, but she couldn't be sure. She wrapped her arm around the princess and yelled for her horse to go.

What they don't tell you about true love is that it heightens everything. Joy, peace, bliss are all immeasurable, but so is fear and pain. Currently, Tara was determined and like joy or bliss or pain, that too was magnified. She rode faster than she should have, but she was very careful with her delicate cargo. She didn't let go of the princess. When her arm began to, cramp she ignored it. When her back began to burn, she pushed through. Her thighs tensed and she rode faster.

She was determined to get the princess to safety, so she could save her.

Pamela was too weak to do anything. She laid there limp with her eyes closed, but she felt everything. Heard every word whispered and felt every thump of her knight's heart. Hearing the breath catch in her throat as she rode caused a small knot to form in the blonde's stomach. She wanted to wrap her hands around her, but that was impossible… for now anyway.

XXX

Tara was passionate. She was impulsive. She didn't love many, but she loved fiercely. It was for this reason and no other that she seemed to find herself in certain predicaments. In actuality, she was very smart and organized. She often thought ahead. On her trip to the tower, Tara found the small cabin. She didn't know what state she would be in on the way back and she was making very good time. It was because of her short cut that she was able to tidy up the house and stock supplies before she made her trip into the heavy mist. She had already gathered wood, food and water if she remembered correctly. She had also left behind most of her supplies at the house, not wanting them to weigh her down once she reached the princess. She was thankful to have had foresight, for this was the reason she continued riding when she should have stopped.

When she reached the cabin, she placed the blonde gently on the bed and started a fire. She needed to bathe her, so she started gathering and warming water. There was a large tub outside that she sat by the fire. She couldn't stand the thought of that creature's touch lingering on her ivory limbs. If she was correct, she had quite a few hours until sunrise, so while her water warmed she cut vegetables and fruit. When the water was ready she undressed the princess and cleaned her. She was magnificent, but she was only temporary.

Tara hurried to dry the princess and place her in the small bed in the corner of the open room, so she could bathe as well before the water cooled too much. She had been traveling for days and though she was used to it she wasn't going to pass up a chance to soak. She thought about her day and the woman she had rescued that was now lying naked in the bed. She thought about what it was like to look in her eyes and how easily she had gotten lost in them. She thought about Naomi, _no she wouldn't think about Naomi. _That was a problem for another time and it didn't matter anyway. When she returned to the realm Pamela would be taken to the city and she would probably never see her again.

She kept her eyes trained on the sky and when the stars began to fade, she went to wake her. She had made a comfortable home by then.

XXX

Pamela opened her eyes because of a hand on her cheek that turned her head. Slowly, the stranger came in to focus. Pamela smiled. The dark beauty was sitting on the floor next to the bed, so she was eye level.

"Hello." Tara didn't know how sensitive her ears were and she didn't want to startle the nymph.

The girl was beautiful and the familiar tinkle in her belly returned. It was strange that just yesterday the feeling was a mystery and now it seemed to be connected to this wonderful creature that had saved her. The blonde was getting used to it. Pam tried to raise her hand to caress her cheek, but she was still too weak. She was able to speak, but just barely. Her voice was slow and sleepy. "What's your name?"

Tara laughed. They had both saved each other and shared a lifesaving kiss, but they hadn't even introduced themselves to one another. Her laugh was delightful and Pamela was pleased. She hadn't heard many; well, none that were joyful and not sadistic. "Tara."

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. "Tara." It was a whisper and a breath all at once. _Tara _had saved her._ Tara _had killed for her._ Tara _brought her here._ Tara was beautiful._

Tara stroked her cheek again. "Hey, come back." She ran her thumb across her lips and Pamela opened her eyes to peer into a chocolate abyss. "I have something I want to show you." Tara wrapped her sheet around her and lifted the blonde. She was still weak, but she didn't let go of her eyes.

It was dark outside. Tara couldn't have know that even this thrilled Pamela as she had never seen anything, but that awful fog. And Pamela couldn't tell her because it was too many words and she didn't have the ability yet. Tara positioned them on a small blanket. She let the blonde fall against her chest and whispered in her ear.

"It will be over there." She pointed to the sky. "It's almost as beautiful as you…" She didn't know the princess's name either.

The princess felt a peace she had never felt before staring at the night sky. If she had a home, she imagined this is what it would feel like. He voice was still slow and still sleepy when she answered Tara's implied question. "Pamela."

Tara placed a kiss on her temple. The blonde melted, though she didn't know that's how she would describe it. She only knew that everything went wobbly and if she had had strength she still wouldn't have been able to move. She looked in the direction of Tara's – _she would never get tired of saying it_ –finger. There was nothing for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the deep blue sky turned into a purple haze that stretched across the sky. She had never seen colors like that before. There was orange and a hint of red. It grew slowly at first then seemed to shoot from the end of the heavens to the other. When it was finished the entire world was a blaze. There were no shadows, no grey, just greens and browns and beautiful flowers. She heard birds and water. The sky was so blue and the sun… the sun was just the way she dreamt it would be. It was familiar.

"Almost as beautiful as you, Pamela." Tara confirmed and kissed her again. She wrapped the sheet so it only covered the minimum and the princess felt the sun on her skin. She had never been so warm. "This will help you heal faster. We'll go to the waterfall after we eat." She stayed with her for a while. When she tried to move, an alabaster arm stopped her. "I have to get you something to eat." She smiled at her. "I'll be right back, I promise." But she wouldn't let go.

Eventually, she gave up and lay down next to the blonde. Pamela gathered every bit of strength she had and leaned onto Tara's shoulder. The dark skinned girl wrapped her arm around the princess and held her close. She kissed her head and they both drifted to sleep.

XXX

Pamela woke first. She had to admit she felt a lot better. She was sure she could move and talk, maybe with a little help she would even be able to walk. She felt the girl next to her. She was able to prop herself up on her elbow and look down at the woman sleeping next to her. She must be tired.

"Tara." she brushed the back on her hand on her cheek and the girl's eyes met hers. "We need to go inside. You should sleep."

She stretched and yawned. The blonde found it adorable and her stomach did a flip. "I'm fine out here."

"Please, I want you to take me inside." Her azure eyes twinkled and Tara couldn't say no. Since the sun was high over head, she justified that her patient had had enough sun to be effective.

Pamela was doing it for Tara. She enjoyed the sun and would have stayed out there all day, but she knew her companion would be more comfortable in the bed and probably needed to eat as well. She could do both before they headed to this 'waterfall.'

Tara helped Pamela back to the cabin. She was much better than she was at dawn and Tara was relieved. She decided that the blonde would have to eat, no matter how much she protested. To the smaller woman's shock, the princess didn't object, she sat quietly against the headboard and waited for her meal.

When Tara brought the bowl to her for them to share, she was startled. There were so many colors and textures. She looked up at her caretaker. "What is that?" It wasn't disgust that covered her words; she really just had no clue what it was or would taste like.

Tara laughed and grabbed a piece of orange and plucked the whole thing into her mouth. "It's fruit." She chewed and a small drop of juice landed on her lips. She licked them and the blonde was transfixed. She too, took a piece of orange and ate it. It burst in her mouth. She had never tasted anything as delicious before in her life. She took another piece then she tried a slither of apple. Tara chuckled "They don't have fruit in that foggy place, do they?"

Pamela shook her head, her mouth was full and though she had never had fruit before, she was well versed on table manners (even though they weren't at a table). She swallowed and shrugged, "Nothing grows above ground. We have potatoes, sometimes cabbage, but nothing as scrumptious as this." She held up the fruit and examined it. "Does it grow on trees or on a bush?"

"Trees." Tara couldn't imagine knowing nothing. "They are from your land. I brought them with me when I came."

The blonde was surprised. "_My_ land? I thought you were going to eat me."

Tara thought about it. She would like to taste the blonde, but not her blood. She let go of the idea, it was completely inappropriate given what the blonde was. "That's ridiculous! We've been looking for you since you were taken. Why would we eat you?"

They ate in silence as the taller woman thought. Tara was enjoying watching her draw one digit at a time in and out of her perfect pout. She lapped up every bit of juice that managed to escape her mouth the first time. Pamela saw her staring and smiled. A slight blush betrayed her embarrassment. That's when Tara cleaned up their bowl and gave Pamela a wet cloth to wipe her hands on.

Tara climbed in bed and held Pamela. They sat there for a while. Just breathing and listening to the sounds of outside. Pamela was deep in thought and so was Tara, but Pamela broke the silence.

"Why do they need my blood?"

"They don't need it. It's just really powerful. Once they've had it, they _think_ they need it and that makes them do stupid and cruel things to get it." She wasn't talking about the king and queen anymore; she was speaking of her mother. Thanks to Lettie Mae, she knew exactly what the drainers were suffering from; addiction.

"Do you know my mother and father?" She was slightly confused herself by the question as it came out. It was strange to be asking about people she had never met and didn't even know were alive.

Tara giggled. "You don't have a father." Pamela's silence gave away her ignorance.

You see from time to time over history two women have been known to fall in love and some societies didn't even dwell on it. Love was love. In some of these cases in some of these societies, as in the realm that they were both from, women were also able to procreate with one another. Gaia had given them that gift.

This was not the case, however, in the foggy land that shaped the blonde's childhood. She didn't know much, but she was quite sure that you needed a man and a woman to have a child.

"I should probably explain." Tara took a deep breath and held the princess close to her. The confused woman relaxed into her partner for story. She loved stories, but this would be the most amazing and unbelievable tale she would ever have the pleasure of hearing. The most unbelievable part was that it was entirely true and all about her.

XXX

_Before time began, when only the heavens stretched across infinity, there was Gaia. We call her mother nature, but she was really the Mother Goddess. Everything came from her. She created a husband. For the purposes of this story, he isn't important. You only need to know that he is no longer around, but it was his companionship that made Gaia yearn for something more._

_She spent years traveling the earth. She had many affairs with many beautiful women. When she grew tired of them, she returned to the heavens from which she came and when she was lonely again she would return and claim another maiden. She did this for longer than anyone knows._

_One day while roaming, she met a girl crying in a garden. She couldn't have been more than 17. Gaia was so moved by her beauty that she offer the girl anything she wanted if she would only stop crying. The girl told her that what she wanted, Gaia could not provide and continued to weep. No Goddess likes to be challenged and that is exactly what she thought the girl was doing. Gaia went away to think. _

_When she returned the next day, the girl still sat weeping. Gaia offered her some flowers she had plucked from her own garden in the heavens. They were much more beautiful than the ones on earth. The girl expressed her appreciation and continued to cry. Gaia didn't know why, but she didn't like seeing the girl cry. _

_For months, the girl cried in the garden and Gaia brought her gifts. She told her stories about the beginning of time and the gods and goddesses. The girl shared most of her life as well. The girl began to look forward to Gaia's visits. And Gaia did any and every thing she could think of just to get the girl to smile. They were falling in love. _

_The Goddess had never been in love before, so she didn't know that this was what was happening. She didn't know that her desire to see the girl happy stemmed from anything other than concern. Over the visits, the girl cried less and less. Until one day Gaia came to see her and she was gone. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. How could she find her, she didn't even know her name. _

_It wasn't until years later that Gaia returned to the garden and found the girl again. She was a woman now. When Gaia asked her why she stopped coming to the garden the girl told her that she was made to stop by her cruel mother. You see she was falling in love with what her mother thought was a hallucination. She beat her and forbade her from going to the garden ever again. She kept her inside, so she wouldn't share her story with anyone else. When her mother finally died, she returned to the garden. She sat in the garden day and night until Gaia finally found her._

_The girl sat gazing at the stars when Gaia approached her. She was fixated on one. Gaia explained that that was the Swynford she had placed in the sky for her the night she disappeared, so she would know that the Goddess would always be watching her. Her name was Delilah. They were so happy to have found each other again that they consummated their affair in the garden that night. Gaia stayed for a year maybe two, but she had forgotten most of her duties and the heavens were in disarray. She had to leave, but promised to return within the month._

_She didn't and a month turned into three, then a year. With nothing of her own and the small amount of money her mother left her gone, Delilah was forced to marry. Her husband was not kind and beat her often, just like her mother. _

_Gaia was busy with trouble of her own. The gods were in an all out war and she had to fight hard to maintain her position. Luckily, she had loyal supporters and after almost a year her opponent was overpowered and exiled. Gaia returned to earth to find Delilah beaten almost to death. She cursed the man who had done it and banished him to the outer regions of the world where the sun would never shine and he would never see stars. There would only be fog. _

_She brought Delilah to her temple and nursed her back to health. She loved her, but the girl she knew in the garden was gone. This saddened Gaia and so she showered her lover with gifts; eternal beauty and youth. She named flowers after her. She gave her amazing sunrises and sunsets. She hardly ever left her side. She gave her rule over the realm. In honor of their love, she gave women in her realm the ability to create life with nothing but the consummated love between them. She said she was sad Gaia would leave her again._

_Delilah grew better and she was pleasant, but there was a sadness that her lover could feel when they lay alone at night. The girl tried to assure her that she was as happy as she would ever be, but Gaia wouldn't give up. Delilah still sat in the garden and watched the night sky. She still stared longingly at the Swynford that Gaia had shown her so many years ago. She watched it hoping that one day she would be able to be the woman Gaia had fallen in love with. _

_ One night while they made love, Gaia plucked the Swynford from the heavens and placed it in Delilah's womb. Now she would have an heir and they would have a child. Gaia told her that this way she would always be with her. Delilah delighted in this for some time. They were both quite happy preparing for the princess. News of the impending birth and the two mothers traveled fast and many sent congratulations. _

_The child was born and she was beautiful. The lovers were happy until one day the child was gone. Neither knew what had happened and both blamed the other. Gaia tried to find the Swynford, but she was taken out of the sun and she could not shine or be felt be anyone. Delilah grew bitter with Gaia and the Goddess returned to the heavens. _

_Delilah continued to rule and over time had become content, but she never spoke to Gaia and Gaia never came to see her. They missed each other desperately, but neither would be the one to give in._

XXX

It is not often that stars walk among us, but when they do they are beautiful. They are different shades and shapes, but they all have the blue of the sky and sea in their eyes. Pamela was no different, she had blonde hair and pale skin that glowed like her human mother, but her eyes carried the sky like the other stars. Her disposition was that of the Goddess. She was clever and persistent.

"I'm a star?" Pamela's voice was shaky with disbelief.

Tara pulled back to look in her eyes and she knew she had fallen. "No, you are the brightest most beautiful star in the entire night sky, plucked with love by the Mother Goddess as a gift for her one true love."

* * *

Ok, what do you think?

I am having a lot of fun with story and love all of the comments and feed back. Please, keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated and I don't feel like I'm just sending words into the abyss : )


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long. Please, review. It really was the gentle nudge from a few key readers that encouraged me to write this. 

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't. Except the story, that's all me.**

Pamela was silent for some time. Tara didn't bother her; it was a lot to take in. She couldn't imagine what the blonde was thinking or feeling. The young woman thought about her own mother and grew sad. She hoped Lettie Mae was alright and her sister was taking good care of her. She knew Lafayette had probably checked on them already.

Satisfied that her cousin could handle the situation, Tara took the time to focus on the mission at hand. She had already been gone for 3 days and it was a little less than 2 days to the city. Her cousin had given her a week to return, so she had 2 days to spare. She resolved to stay until Pamela was well enough to travel, but a small part of her just wanted to be near the blonde for as long as she could before she was taken.

There was no doubt about it, the princess would be taken. Tara was a peasant, not even a peasant, she was a farm girl. She was a farm girl with a mother that wondered off and drank too much. Delilah wouldn't want her in the same room with her child, let alone consorting with the beauty. No, Tara would get a better position out of this. She might even move within the city walls, but that was the most she could hope for. She knew she couldn't get too close to the temple or the palace, since she had her unpredictable mother to look after. Lettie Mae would have to live with her. There was no way she could live alone.

She didn't factor Naomi into any of these plans. Her future looked the same either way.

Pamela sat. She couldn't believe her ears. It was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard…and this was coming from a girl whose parents drank her. Then she thought of the sun and how she had never seen it, but remembered it exactly as it was. She thought about the night sky and how familiar it had been. Tara had come to rescue her. Why would she do that, if the story wasn't true? But two women…and one of them a goddess? It didn't make sense, which strangely enough was why she was beginning to believe every word.

The blonde sighed then turned to Tara with a puzzled look. She thought of something she hadn't before. She opened her mouth to speak and the dark woman's eyes dropped to watch her words form on her perfect pink pout. "How did you get out of the dungeon? How did you heal so quickly?"

The cocoa mouth formed a smirk and its owner looked up to meet a blue gaze. "The kiss." She chuckled a little. "I don't know what powers you have, but before I knew it there was no pain and I was running through the castle trying to find you."

Of course, as we've already discussed what Pamela _was_ had nothing to do with it and neither did any powers she might subsequently, possess. True Love's _First_ Kiss is the same for everyone, whether you are mortal or immortal; woman or goddess… you know the rest. But how were the women to know this?

"Oh, the kiss." Pamela was embarrassed. She blushed and she didn't know why. When she kissed the stranger, she thought she would never see her again; that she would be locked away for good. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me? I –"

Tara stopped her. "No." She thought better of it and caught herself, she was a little too anxious. "I mean, it's ok. I didn't mind." She offered the princess as small smile. She didn't want to seem too excited as she played back the memory of the moment in her head.

The blonde smiled back. "You didn't?" She felt it in her core; it was nice. She bit her lip, trying to hold onto her words. She didn't want to push, but she could see Tara liked it just as much. There was that feeling of hope again. Pamela raised her pale hand to the woman's dark cheek.

Tara dropped her eyes, but the princess was right there. She moved a little closer and brown eyes rose to meet hers. The girl's eyes fluttered against the certainty in the cerulean gaze. She spoke, but it came out a weak whisper. "No. I didn't mind." She wouldn't say she liked it that would be too much and there was no point, since Pamela would be gone forever in a few days anyway.

The thought snapped her out of her haze. _What was she thinking?_ The star was sacred. She let go of the princess and got under the covers. "You should get some rest. We'll head to the waterfall in a few hours." She turned her back to the blonde and sighed. She didn't go to sleep immediately. She listened for Pamela to settle.

Pamela didn't move. She stayed silent for a moment confused by the shift in her rescuer's mood. For a brief moment she thought they might kiss again. She'd hoped they might kiss again. _Was it something she said? Maybe she didn't enjoy the kiss at all? That wasn't possible._ There was no use trying to figure it out, she had no frame of reference for any of it. She just mumbled "ok" then copied the dark skinned woman's actions.

Tara hadn't slept in days. If she rested on her journey, it wasn't peaceful. So, when she closed her eyes, she had to list off all the reasons it was alright for her to finally relax. The king and queen were dead. Her mother was safe. She would have a better life.

The princess was safe and almost completely healed. To her surprise, but not the fates, it was this last item on the list that relieved Tara the most. Finally, confident that there was no reason to worry, she slept. She dreamed a dream so unfathomable that she would only dare to dream it. It was about her life. It was about her happily ever after. It wasn't about Naomi.

XXX

Pamela didn't sleep long, perhaps a few minutes. She woke herself. Well, her hand and a strange feeling between her legs. It was Tara and the kiss. She dreamt about it, it was all she could think of. With the object of her affection so close and this need inside of her so strong, there would be no sleep.

She glanced at Tara whose chest moved up and down slowly marking her sweet breath. She was beautiful. The princess reached out an alabaster limb and touched Tara's dark mane. She brushed back her locks so she could see her face. It was peaceful and the threat of a smile danced on her lips.

Her life had changed drastically in the last day and it was all because of the woman curled up beside her. She didn't hesitate to leave everything she knew for this woman. Sure, she had planned her escape for years. She had fantasized and dreamt about the day she would be taken from her tower, but she thought it would be her end. At the time she didn't care; anything was better than the life she wasn't living locked up in her grey prison. Now, she thought about freedom; actual freedom. She smiled.

She didn't know what her future held, but she thought she might be able to face it if Tara was with her.

It was settled. Tara would be hers, _but how?_ – _there was power in her kiss._ _If she could kiss Tara again, that could do it._ She was uncharacteristically confident in the plan, which was not based in any fact.

Now, Pamela, having no idea how to woo or court a lady, had nothing to go on. She would start with the basics; flowers. That was a safe bet. She had seen one of the stable boys give one of the cook's girls flowers from her window. There were flowers outside. She remembered them from the morning. _How would she get them?_ She glanced down at Tara again and smiled.

The blonde sighed as she withdrew her hand and pulled the covers off of herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed much more easily than she had gotten into it. She inched forward so her bare feet touched the floor. She counted quietly to herself and then pushed up. This was how she had done it before, maybe it would work again.

Pamela was still naked beneath the sheet she was wrapped in, but she stood for a moment holding on to the bed post at the head of the bed. She then sat back down gently, so she wouldn't disturb her companion. She repeated this exercise a few more times, alternating the weight on each of her legs. Each time she was able to stand for a longer period of time. Finally, she decided to try and walk. She stumbled a little, but eventually she could.

Now, it may seem strange the princess taught herself to walk again in a matter of minutes, but remember this was _true_ love; not just ordinary soul-shattering love.

For the first time she was able to look around the cabin. It was a little smaller than the room in her tower, but appeared to function in the same way. There was a small fire place with a large kettle and a door which she assumed was some type of stove. Next to the fire place was a wooden table no taller than two feet tall and a stool. The blonde recognized it. She had one next to her fire as well. It was for preparing the food before you cooked it. There was the bed with her drowsy companion and a small table with two chairs.

The princess moved about the cabin until she found her bundle and put on her dress. She couldn't walk around in a sheet all day, especially with her preparations. It was smaller than she remembered, but she hadn't worn it in years. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was tight across her chest and the blue fabric hugged her hips. Pamela didn't bring anything else, so it would have to do. Her hair was still braided, so she combed through it and let it fall freely. She still hadn't removed the necklace Tara gave her. She just adjusted it, so the stone sat comfortably between her ivory mounds that all but burst out of their cover.

She was ready. Her stride was steady as she walked to the door, but after she opened it she froze. _What if something grabbed her? What if she wasn't strong enough yet?_ She almost gave up before she began, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a purple flower. Tara had dangled an identical one from her fingers absent mindedly as they watched the sun rise.

Pamela took a deep breath and a small step. Then another and another until she could feel the sun on her skin. She was at the end of the porch and could see everything clearer now. She didn't think it was possible, but it was even more beautiful than it had been. She walked down the steps slowly; still enchanted by the world around her. When she reached the last step she paused. She didn't know why, but it sometimes happens when we are about to do something that will have a great impact on us. At these critical moments, time pauses itself so that you can fully realize the magnitude of a thing and make a memory.

Sometimes time will stop when you meet someone for the first time or before you hear an idea that will shape your life. It is different things to different people, as is much of life. For Pamela, it was grass, more specifically; the feeling of grass between her toes and under her feet. It tickled and sent a burst of delight from her limbs to the rest of her body. She laughed at the feeling. Immediately, she dropped to her knees and ran her hands across the tiny blades beneath her. That tickled too. She laughed again, but she caught herself before she could get too carried away. She told herself that when she didn't have something important to do, she would come back to it.

She walked around, stopping at clusters of flowers to gather a few. There were purples, pinks and oranges. Some colors she didn't have names for, but they were just as familiar. She wondered how a world that seemed so new could feel so safe at the same time. It was the same with the girl who came to rescue her. Pamela paused for a moment to reflect on the task at hand. She looked at the generous and colorful bouquet in her arms. It wouldn't be impossible, but she was sure flowers wouldn't be enough.

She hurried back in the house. If she took time to think, she could figure it out. She really didn't have a choice. By now she had decided that she couldn't live without Tara.

Her eyes found the sleeping woman first and her heart skipped several beats. She composed herself as she scanned the room silently. There was a clay vase on a shelf she hadn't noticed before. The blonde tip toed over to the vase softly. She had no way of knowing that Tara was deep in a dream world that rivaled her reality and she would not be back before night fall. The flowers were put in water as she had seen done around the castle.

Now Pamela needed to think. She pulled a wooden chair from under the table and rested her arm on it. She quietly drummed her nails against the hard surface. There weren't many problems that couldn't be solved if you just took the time to figure them out. She thought and thought, but only succeeded in solving the problem of what lay beneath her companion's linen shirt and pants. She thought it was strange for a woman to wear pants. Then she thought about how far the girl must have traveled to get to her and it didn't see so inconceivable. It would have been difficult to be on your own that long in a dress.

Pamela dropped her chin and brought her hands up to meet it. She rested her head there. Tara had traveled a long way to get to her. She would be tired and hungry. The girl was sleeping now, so that problem was solved. The princess had it, she was a good cook. When Tara woke, dinner would be ready. She looked around the open area again and decided she had everything she needed to woo her rescuer properly.

It didn't take long for Pamela to find and clean the vegetables she recognized from the supplies the dark skinned woman had brought with her. There was water and Pamela boiled it, before throwing the contents of her chopping board into the water. The stew would cook slowly and give Tara time to sleep. It wouldn't be ready until the evening, but they could eat fruit if they were hungry before then.

She tidied up a bit and sat the flowers in the middle of the table. It was perfect.

The princess returned to the bed and waited. Nothing. Without warning, Pamela yawned.

She was done with her preparations, so she didn't see any harm in lying down for a few minutes. Her eyes needed to rest anyway and her legs were tired. She wouldn't sleep, but maybe she could hold Tara for a while before _she_ woke up. She folded her slim frame in under the covers and inched closer to the dark skinned woman she wanted more than she had wanted anything, ever. Her companion let out a small sigh and the blonde froze. She didn't know how long she stayed like that.

She should have stopped. Any person in their right mind would not be so brave with a complete stranger. She should have stopped, but she didn't. She couldn't, Tara was hers; she just didn't know it yet. She didn't venture to touch the younger woman again until her breath became measured again. Once it did, she wound her arms around the smaller one's waist. Pamela slowly reached beneath her tunic and swallowed. This was the first time she had touched her like this. The ivory pads of her finger brushed gently along the firm cocoa stomach. Every part of her relaxed; well every part except the part that woke her not so long ago. She wouldn't think about it now. She would just relax for a moment.

As you already know, even with the sudden burst of energy love of any kind gives you, there is always a crash. You can't live on cloud nine, but while you knew that, our naïve princess did not. She had overestimated herself. She didn't realize she had grown tired as well. Within moments of closing her eyes, she was fast asleep.

XXX

The sun faded and night fell. Pamela slept with her arms wrapped around Tara and sometime during their slumber Tara had grabbed the blonde's hand to hold it firmly in place. The breath they expelled was in unison and their framed fit perfectly with one another.

Tara woke first. She was used to waking up in someone's arms, so she didn't jump immediately. She simply turned over as was her custom. Only, this time, she found someone she wasn't expecting. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming and was content to drift back to sleep. She would have, if Pamela hadn't opened her eyes at that very moment. She blushed and pulled back so abruptly that Tara jerked as well.

The blonde flew out of the bed. It was dark outside; she had slept too long. _She wasn't supposed to sleep at all. The stew!_ She turned and moved to the fire. She bent down and carefully removed the lid from the kettle. The contents was boiling, but it hadn't over cooked. She pressed into a potato with her large spoon and it smashed easily. Dinner was done. Pamela braved a smile, before she realized that food was the least of her worries right now. She had to get Tara to fall in love with her.

Tara watched in surprise as the princess slowly stood to her feet and turned around. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she found her words. Pamela just stood there. "How, how…" Tara's confusion melted and a brighter smile than Pamela had ever seen spread across her face, cheeks _and_ eyes. The princess couldn't help but return it. "You're walking!" She jumped out of the bed too and rushed to the blonde's side. She reached out and touched her shoulders in disbelief. "How did you…?"

Pamela blushed. It was all she could do …until she remembered the task at hand; wooing Tara. Impressing the young woman would help. "Oh, I taught myself while you were sleeping." She flashed a smile that said it was no big deal and stepped back. She bent down by the fire. She gathered her hair over one shoulder so Tara could see her face in the light. She looked up into her dark eyes and took hold. She battered her lashes for effect she didn't even know she was having. "I made dinner too." Just when the dark skinned woman looked like she might say something, Pamela broke the spell. She turned back to the fire. "Are you hungry?"

Tara didn't speak. She didn't want to. She wanted to see how far Pamela was going to take this act.

She had noticed the flowers and smelled the food. The twinkle in the princess's eye before she fell asleep said it all, she wanted something. She wanted Tara. It was a shame she had been so sheltered, otherwise she may have been able to hide it better. For her part, the younger woman thought she had handled herself well. She had held her, but that was strictly out of concern for her well being. The girl didn't know why she dropped kisses on her skin all morning, although that was probably concern more than desire. None of it mattered anymore. She was well rested and very aware of the nature of their relationship, even if the blonde had other ideas.

Tara recited the steps to herself so she wouldn't lose focus. She would return the star to the city and her parents. There would probably be a parade or party in her honor and then she would never see her again. She would receive a reward and the ability to come and go as she pleased. Right now she had a procedure to follow.

When Tara didn't answer the blonde turned around and stood to face her. Tara was startled by the clarity in the blue orbs. There was procedure, but dinner wouldn't hurt. She nodded and spoke, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Glad I got this in before the end of hump day : )

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't. Except the story, that's all me.**

_Now, what?_ Pamela hadn't thought this through completely. Dinner and flowers, that's as far as she got. This was the dinner part. She had already cooked dinner, now she would …what, serve it? _Yes, that's it._ She would serve Tara.

Tara found the way the blonde stared adorable. She almost seemed surprised by her answer. She had to stop herself from chuckling. She could see her thinking behind her incredibly clear blue eyes. The young woman had to remind herself, not for the first time in her journey, that the woman in front of her was just cargo.

Pamela broke the silence, reminding herself that it was her turn to speak. She was leading and she wanted to keep it that way. She offered a small smile and walked over to the table, Tara followed. She pulled out a chair for the dark skinned woman. "I thought we could eat at the table."

Tara smirked, but she wouldn't smile. That would only encourage the princess and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She sat. "Alright."

Her companion's voice was a little too friendly for the blonde's liking. The moment was gone …again. Human interaction was harder than she thought it would be. She was growing frustrated, but then she thought of the flowers. She hadn't heard what the stable boy said when he presented them. And she couldn't think of anything that was right. This was impossible. But then she remembered that she had been plucked from the sky and decided to reevaluate her idea of what 'possible' was.

"Nice flowers." Tara didn't know why she said it. Playing into Pamela was not a part of her plan. Maybe it was the lost look in cerulean swirls of confusion. Maybe it was to see the smile her pink lips curl into at her words. Whatever it was, she wouldn't entertain the feeling again. It would only lead to trouble for both of them.

"I picked them for you." She blushed. Pamela carefully picked up the vase and handed it to Tara. "I wanted to say thank you for,"_ …the _kiss. The girl took the flowers. The blonde swallowed hard as the dark hand rested on hers for a minute. Suddenly, she felt a surge through her. She pulled her hand from the vase, letting it go and smiling gently "…for everything."

Tara took the flowers and placed them back on the table, without looking at them. "Thanks, but I don't really like flowers." She shrugged at the blonde. "It's the thought that counts, though, right?"

"But I thought –"

"Nope, can't stand 'em." She shook her head as if that would somehow drive the point home.

"But you couldn't take your eyes off of them. And you were playing with the purple one all morning." She couldn't be wrong. Had she hung all of her hopes, her entire plan on something that Tara didn't even care for?

Naïve, sheltered, but perceptive. Perhaps Tara had underestimated Pamela. "It was just something to do… with my hands, you know." She didn't look at the princess. She knew if she did, her resolve would crumble and neither could afford for that to happen.

The princess stood dumbfounded for a second or two before she snatched her and Tara's bowls from the table and walked over to the fire, muttering to herself.

With her back turned, Tara took the opportunity to rake her eyes up and down the blonde's frame. She hadn't given herself permission to look, but now that she had free range without the threat of being caught she drank in every curve. Her waist was small and her hips; just round enough, swayed from side to side as she walked. Pamela bent over the fire and the girl at the table brought the corner of her lip into her mouth and sucked.

Pamela filled the bowls. She was still agitated about the flowers, but the food would get her. She was an excellent cook. At least she thought so. She didn't do much entertaining in her tower, so she had no way of being sure. She had no way of being sure about a lot of things, so she held on to the only thing she knew for sure. Tara was hers, though in light of certain facts, it might be more difficult to convince her of that than she originally thought.

She sighed and rose to her feet. Tara was so caught up in her day dream that she didn't even notice Pamela was coming toward her. It wasn't until she was nearly face to face with the ample breast she for some reason hadn't noticed before, that she realized she was staring and the blonde was smiling.

Pamela didn't know what the dress was doing. She had no idea that her hips and her breast were perfect and incited in Tara the same feeling that she, herself, was having. Like most things in her new life, she had nothing to compare it to. It would take her a few more hours, before she understood the power she had as woman. All she knew was that Tara was looking at her like she had before. Pamela was hopeful again. She smiled sweetly and placed the bowls in their places. She sat next to Tara then.

"I hope you like it." She offered another smile that wasn't returned.

Tara looked at the bowl. It looked and smelled amazing. She didn't cook. She spent so much time on the road that she lived primarily on fruit and nuts. It wasn't unusual. Her mother was more concerned with drinking than feeding her child. Fruit and nuts were easy and something a young child could prepare for herself. She was used to cold meals. What the blonde had prepared was a treat, but she wouldn't let her know.

Pamela waited anxiously as Tara lifted the spoon to her mouth to taste the stew. She couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her. She chewed in the inside of her cheek to keep herself still. Tara pulled the spoon out of her mouth. Pamela thought she saw surprise and enjoyment in her eyes, but before the feeling could travel down to the rest of the girl's face, she twisted her mouth.

"You don't like it?!" She didn't mean to sound cross; it just came out that way.

Pamela had never allowed herself to want anything. She didn't need the disappointment. That and she didn't really know what happiness or satisfaction was, so there was no reason to want either. She had no idea what it felt like to be anything but empty. In one day, she had discovered both. And now, it was drifting away. She wanted to scream, yell even cry, but she didn't do any of it.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood, scraping the chair on the floor. The noise got Tara's attention. She sighed. She was defeated and back to square one. "We have fruit." She went to reach for her companion's meal, but the girl guarded it.

"It's alright." She offered a slight smile to sooth the blonde. "I'll make do."

She _did_ like it. Pamela was satisfied, but curious why Tara would pretend not to like her food. "Make do? Huh?" Her words and tone relayed every bit of her suspiciousness.

Tara met her eyes. Her voice was no longer steady and she stuttered a little. "I guess. I mean you went to all the trouble of cooking. It's the least I could do."

XXX

They ate in silence. Both women sat sparring glances at the other, when it was safe. They thought of one another. Pamela watched looking for an in. She needed something, anything that would make Tara hers or at least open her up to the possibility. The younger woman watched, trying to figure out what Pamela was up to. She had to stay on her toes.

Aside from the anxiety in her stomach, the princess felt very much like she was in her tower again eating alone. She didn't like it. She finally had a dinner companion and they were sitting here with their mouths closed. She tried to think of a neutral subject that wouldn't make either of them uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and looked at Tara. "You said to keep the necklace on and no one could see me, right?" Tara looked at her and nodded. This wasn't that bad. Pamela spoke slowly, already knowing that to the girl, her question would seem stupid. "Why can you see me? And when I put it on you in the dungeon" She didn't mean for it to, but the kiss flashed across her memory again and she lost her thought. She coughed to mask the distraction as anything, but what it was. "I saw you when you wore it."

Tara laughed and Pamela shrunk back into her seat. Her azure gaze fell to her meal and she pushed her spoon back and forth in the liquid. She didn't like being made fun of. She hated not knowing what to do. She had read tons of books and figured out a multitude of problems. _Why couldn't she say the right thing? Do the right thing?_ None of this was turning out the way she wanted it to.

Tara saw her face as it fell and immediately wanted to fix it. "I'm sorry, I should have explained better." She made sure her voice was soft and understanding. She didn't want to encourage the blonde, but she didn't want to break her either. When Pamela raised her eyes to meet the browns of her mate's, she looked like she might cry. Her bottom lip quivered a little, but she tried to still it by sucking it into her mouth. "Your people used to be invisible to all, until the war in the heavens I told you about." She smiled and hoped it would comfort the blonde. It seemed to. "The barrier between our land and …everything else was destroyed." She lifted her hand and held the amulet. "There were 5 stones left from the barrier." The backs of her fingers rested on Pamela's warm skin. Neither woman wanted to move. Tara swallowed, but didn't shift, though she knew she should have. "This is one of them. Wearing the necklace makes you invisible to outsiders. I'm from your land, so I can see you." She finally ventured to lift her eyes. She shouldn't have, she was trapped.

Tara looked through her and saw everything. Pamela had lived a particularly uneventful life, yet she was willing to leave everything. Within an hour of knowing Tara, she saved and kissed her without flinching. Pamela had rescued her just as many times if not more since they met. She had been subject to unimaginable cruelty, yet she wasn't hard. She wasn't afraid. She knew what she wanted, but Tara still wasn't sure what that was.

She stepped back into herself and looked _at _the flaxen haired beauty. Her eyes were bigger and bluer than she remembered. They were devouring the dark skinned woman. The candles and fire light flickered on her skin. She glowed. She was splendid.

Pamela saw the opening. She wasn't going to miss it again. In one fluid movement she was out of her chair and kneeling in front of Tara. Before the brunette could protest, plump pink lips took her cocoa ones. The blonde brought her hands to her saviors brown cheeks to steady herself. It was better than she remembered and it made her weak. She parted her lips slightly on instinct and nothing else. It wasn't until Tara's tongue teased her lips further apart that she realized why. She squealed into Tara's mouth and the dark woman's lips curled. Pamela let her in. She studied her moves and memorized every stroke.

Pamela couldn't take anymore. She stood, never letting her lips leave the younger pair. She dominated Tara and Tara submitted without question or argument. The blonde drank the brunette in. It still wasn't enough. Her hands began to roam. She moaned into Tara's mouth as she ran her fingers desperately up and down her body. She needed more contact.

Tara read her mind and placed a firm hand on the back of each thigh. She pulled the princess closer, so she straddled her in the chair. The pressure on her center for the first time caused her to go blank. Her head fell back and she began bucking into Tara. The young woman took advantage of the exposed skin and nipped and sucked on the alabaster majesty that was Pamela's neck and chest.

"Fuck." The princess breathed out the word like she knew what it meant. It didn't alarm Tara, but she hadn't expected it. She pulled back her head to look at the woman who was still subconsciously moving against her core. Pamela didn't stop until she realized she could no longer feel the lips on her. She looked down and genuinely laughed. "What? My parents were evil, is it really a surprise I know the word?"

"Mmm… You just got so much better." She couldn't fight it anymore. "I like the flowers. The purple ones are my favorite, ever since I was a little girl."

Pamela was relieved. She didn't even care why Tara felt the need to lie, but suddenly their positioning seemed absurd. Slowly, she climbed off of Tara and into her own seat. She didn't apologize for kissing the girl this time. And she had been right, it changed them.

This time when the women ate, there was no silence. They talked about any and everything. They talked even after their meals were done. When Tara finished cleaning up their dishes, they sat outside on the porch and continued to talk.

XXX

Pamela stood in her sheet and Tara removed her pants. They had talked all night and Tara had suggested they talk in bed, since they both needed their rest. The blonde made the young woman crawl in first and she followed. She sat under the covers quietly, while Tara continued her thought from outside. Pamela liked the sound of her voice, but there were other things she could be using her mouth for. "Tara?" She interrupted, but gently.

Tara stopped and looked at her, "hmm?"

The blonde sat up straighter, "I don't really want to talk anymore." Tara noted that she was much more confident than she had been all night.

"What do you –"

"Kiss." There wasn't any hesitation. She answered and focused on her cocoa pout.

"Just kiss?" Tara was teasing.

Pamela's eyes widened and she smiled with her entire body, if it was possible. "Not if there's more." She moved over Tara and took her lips again.

It was just as passionate as before. The blonde dove into Tara's mouth and massaged her tongue with her own. She circled it and the dark haired woman sucked it gently. Pamela moaned and took Tara's plump bottom lip to return the favor.

Tara's legs spread and Pamela settled between her thighs. She didn't know what she was doing, but she needed to feel Tara. She reached back and pulled her sheet from her. She was now naked. The dark skinned woman's inner thighs were soft and warm. She needed to feel the rest of her. She backed up and brought Tara with her. She reached blindly for the edge of the tunic. When she found it, she gripped it with her ivory digits and drew it off of the woman in front of her.

When she had relieved her companion's body of the extra fabric, she studied it with alabaster fingers tips and palms. It was different from hers. Pamela noted that her stomach was firmer, but she reveled in her soft skin. She brought another hand to the chocolate surface. One limb wouldn't be enough. She traveled up the valley between her breasts, before taking a mound in each hand. She rubbed her thumbs across the nipples softly. A chill ran down her spine as they grew hard under her ministrations. She was even more surprised to feel hers do the same with no contact. Pamela pushed the girl back and returned between her legs.

She was a bit cocky, but you have to understand Pamela taught herself how to walk, talk _and_ read. She was a very determined individual. She had already mastered kissing. This would be substantially less difficult than talking which took her forever, since no one ever talked to her. She would have Tara's reactions and her own body as a guide. She would figure it out, if she had to explore and consume every piece of the dark goddess to do it.

Tara let Pamela take her. It seemed natural to her though it never had before. The blonde touched her like she had never been touched before. She explored every surface and committed it to memory. She needed her. Tara relaxed into the feeling. Pamela kissed her again, but her hands didn't stop. She experimented; gently kneading one breast then the other. She kissed down Tara's neck.

When the woman beneath her moaned, Pamela would stop exploring and focus all of her attention on the area. It went like this down Tara's body as the princess used her teeth, tongue and lips to nip, lick and suck a map of young woman's form.

Tara could feel Pamela growing anxious, as she traveled the same route back up her body. She was as well.

"I can't get close enough." She breathed out when she finally reached her ear.

Tara answered her. She took Pamela's hand and slid it down her stomach and to her center. Both women whimpered at the contact. She let it rest there as the blonde became accustom to her. Pamela looked at Tara and rubbed her hand up and down her slick folds. She was warm and wet. Pamela paid attention to every expression, every sound.

Tara was about to urge Pamela inside when the blonde thrust two fingers deep in her. She screamed but it died into a moan of pleasure. The blonde thrust again and this time Tara's hips rose to meet her. She had it. She returned to Tara's lips. She kissed her with no less passion than the first time. She entered her again slowly. Ebony arms wrapped around her body and her hips rose again.

Once Pamela had her rhythm, she added a finger. Tara's grip on her tightened and she sped up her thrusts, never relinquishing her lips. Pamela moaned, but her lover screamed and professed love, in between pants.

The young woman's hips quickened and the princess matched her movements. She could feel the muscles tightening around her, so she moved deeper and faster. She finally added another finger. After a few thrusts Tara clamped down. She screamed louder and longer than she had ever before. Her body went rigid and she held Pamela close. Her cry slowly turned into a whimper as her body shivered. She reached down and removed Pamela's hand.

The blonde rolled off of Tara. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. She just laid there confused. Her own body ached. She felt her lovers build up between her own legs, but she hadn't found the release herself.

Soon Tara's moans ceased and her breathing returned to normal. She shook one last time in appreciation for what she had just experienced. There was no doubt that Pamela was who she was supposed to be. Tara couldn't remember feeling like that ever. She wouldn't be able to explain it to the blonde so that she would understand.

The candles were burnt out and the fire had all but died. The room was dark, but Pamela felt Tara move over her. She could feel her breath on her ear. The strands of loose hair it blew tickled her ear. Tara's voice sent warmth down her spine that landed between her legs. "Let me show you what that feels like."

* * *

You know the drill. Please leave a review. Please, please, please. I like to know what you think.


End file.
